


Moons

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Future Tense, Marceline's POV, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the two of you will go walking in the woods like you used to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moons

it’s a glitch, a spike, a haze of static that trails after your voice as it leaves the speakers and showers over the crowd

it’s her in the audience, dark eyes staring intently at the performance. she’s dressed in the purple skirt thingy that makes her look more like a teenager than a queen

you’re both far from home. to the rest of the audience you’re just a rocker and she’s just another onlooker and after the show while the rest of the band is sleeping around the fire or flicking the pull tabs from cans of Super Porp at ants, the two of you will go walking in the woods like you used to

she’ll comment on your music and you’ll kick a pebble, hands deep in the pockets of your jeans, flustered by the compliment

the moon’ll be full like the thousands of moons you’ve seen before and the sky will be littered with stars and while she talks about science and formulas and different pet projects of hers you’ll look up and wonder at how clear the sky is

she’ll see your face and know that you are thinking back to when the water was toxic green and there was nothing but smoke in the air for months on end

then she’ll say something meant to be wise and pragmatic about how life carries on except she’ll phrase it in a way that paints her real dorky and you’ll laugh and tease her about it and she’ll roll her eyes and get all huffy and then after a moment of silence of walking deeper into the woods together she’ll try to reach out for your hand while you float on beside her

you’ll hold onto her hand without comment and you’ll hold it even after you’ve returned to the campfire where the rusty rv you’ve been using to house the band equipment sits collapsed in the dirt. you’ll let go momentarily to drift to the top of the vehicle and she’ll scramble up the ladder that’s precariously nailed to the side paneling

you’ll offer her your leather jacket up there and she’ll refuse it but she’ll rest her head on your shoulder and hold onto your arm while you make up a song to sing about all those moons the two of you have seen


End file.
